A Little Birdy Told Me
by Kampe
Summary: Merlin has been turned into a merlin. No surprise there, it was going to happen eventually. Unfortunately, Gwaine's the only one who can understand the warlock and he has come up with a ridiculous plan. Now the two are prepped and ready for the lives of reporters for Gwaine's Gossip in Camelot. With strange appearances and surprising scoops, there is going to be chaos. Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-No I don't own _Merlin_.**

**Based Between Series 3 and 4**

**Anyway, hello again! This story was just supposed to be a small one-chapter thing, but then I wrote too much for the 1st Edition. I will not be updating everyday, I don't have the time. This is sort of a fun release from the other stories. I would really appreciate any ideas you guys have for scoops and if you want to see something else in the newspaper, let me know! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**_Gwaine's Gossip-1_****_st_****_ Edition_**

**_Hello people of Camelot! I am sure most of you are wondering what this is. To put it quite simply, it is a newspaper written by me! The totally handsome guy with awesome hair called Gwaine! Anyway, how this paper came into existence. Well it started on a hunting trip, with Merlin and all the Knights of the Round Table…_**

"_Mer_lin, is something the matter? Or are you just being your usual, incompetent self?" A blonde man jeered loudly as he sat astride his chocolate stallion. His red cloak billowed out majestically behind him and a smirk, sorry a sneer (never a smirk, good-guys do not _smirk_) graced his lips.

"Wasn't aware you knew what that meant, Sire." A raven haired man, presumably Merlin, jested. "I suppose I can strike incompetent off your spelling list for this month."

"Merlin." The blonde haired prat replied calmly.

"Yes, Sire."

"Shut up."

Merlin just grinned and moved his mare out of range just as Arthur (the blonde prat) raised a hand to cuff him over the head. The black horse snickered along with her master when Arthur tipped viciously off his stallion before righting himself. Gwaine guffawed in the background and even Lancelot suppressed a chuckle. Leon was the only knight who managed to keep a straight face despite the way his mouth was twitching. Elyan and Percival were pursing their lips as they smiled.

Merlin's horse, Darcy, nickered and slowed abruptly. Arthur's horse, Brun, (Arthur insisted it meant brown or dark, but Merlin wondered if Arthur hadn't just misspelled brown when he named his horse) whinnied loudly and halted abruptly. Elyan's stallion, Cerin, and Percival's mare, Ciara, did the same thing as Brun. Fiona, Lancelot's white mare, repeated Darcy's actions.

Odhran did something very different. The tan stallion halted immediately, before rearing up and tossing Gwaine off his back. The knight crash landed in the mud, his pride fully intact. Soon the entire company, except Merlin, was in stitches. The secret warlock was examining the woods ahead, trying to figure out what had spooked the horses.

The Dragonlord felt it before he saw it. A bolt of magic was speeding in their direction. The impact was seconds away and Merlin knew he could not put up a shield. He did not know where it would come from and by the time he saw it, it would be too late for a shield. Merlin could hear a cry of shock in his mind, it seemed a sorcerer had been practicing on the sly and his spell had gone amiss. Merlin cried-out mentally. _"Run!"_ He bellowed, hoping that the magician would flee with his life.

The air rippled and blue light flashed through the trees. It hit Merlin in an almighty, cobalt blaze. For a few precious minutes, no one could see. That was all the time the spell needed to take effect. When the light finally died, Arthur immediately started panicking and yelling Merlin's name when he could not see the manservant. The commoner-knights joined in with their own worried yells. Leon's eyes darted around as he looked frantically for the sorcerer. Gwaine grinned and guffawed loudly as an impatient squawk cut through the hysterics.

"I completely agree!" The hidden-noble chuckled through his mile-wide grin. "Looks like Princess finally lost his marbles."

Arthur stopped his screeching to stare at the drunk with disbelief on his face. "Merlin's missing and you're making jokes." He stated angrily.

"Really?" Elyan muttered to the snickering Percival. "I think Gwaine's the one without his marbles."

"You can't hear him?" Gwaine questioned with a surprised, yet serious voice. Merlin's fine!"

There was another loud shriek accompanied by the flapping of wings. A proud bird landed on Gwaine's shoulder, clutching with its yellow talons. Its under-wings were dappled white and brown. It had strange, blue eyes that were sparkling with mirth. It clicked its pale beak before releasing another squawk. The way its grey head-plumage rose reminded Arthur of The-Gaius-Eyebrow-of-Disproval. It puffed its speckled chest up and furled its wings, revealing them to be a blue-grey.

The other knights stared, blinking stupidly. Arthur did much the same, only his mouth was slightly open.

Lancelot realized it first, breaking the silence with a quiet exclamation. "We, are, doomed."

**_After we made it back to Camelot, Merlin was taken straight to Gaius…_**

"Sire, I am afraid that I am unable to cure this." Gaius stated firmly as he examined the suspiciously quiet Merlin. "We will have to let the magic run its course."

"When will he be _Merlin _again?" Arthur asked resignedly as Gwaine, who was there to translate, chortled in the background.

The merlin shrieked indignantly, nipping Arthur's fingers with superfluous force. The King reeled back with a sharp exclamation. He nursed his fingers gingerly, eying Merlin cautiously.

"He's still Merlin, Princess." Gwaine informed Arthur cheerfully. "He's quite adamant about that."

"Gwaine, I'm King now." The injured man replied with a sigh.

Merlin clicked his beak in a sound that resembled laughter as he heard Gwaine's comeback.

"I know, but Her Highness just doesn't deserve the insult."

**_To make a long story short, Merlin will be human again in about two weeks. Well as human as he normally is. I get the feeling that Gaius and Merlin were laughing at all us gullible armour-wearers. Come to think of it, Lancelot looked suspicious as well…_**

Gaius made his prediction in front of the Knights of the Round Table and the Queen. When he informed them that Merlin would be 'human in a fortnight' Arthur smirked- sorry, sneered-slightly.

"Well, as human as he gets." The King jeered joyfully.

Instead of jesting back, Merlin just looked at Arthur with a strange glint in his eyes. In fact it almost looked like Merlin was wearing an I-know-something-you-don't smile. Gaius pursed his lips in amusement and Lancelot was glancing around to avoid eye-contact with the King.

**_Personally, I think that those three are plotting something. I would utilize my new spy to find out about it but- Oh, wait. I haven't introduced my co. reporter yet, have I?_**

"Well what is he going to do 'till it wears off?" Elyan asked responably.

"Yes, _Mer_lin," Arthur agreed mockingly. "You're not getting off just because you're a bird."

Gwaine's mind was racing faster than a horse at full speed. He was the only one that could understand Merlin. Merlin was a bird. There was no looming threat. Gwaine's curiosity needed satisfying…So why not? He weighed his idea before coming to a conclusion. "I've got an idea." The question slipped out of the hidden-noble's mouth. "Say, Merlin, want to have a bit of fun?"

**_Yeah, so here we are now. I didn't actually tell the others about it, so a big shout out to all you knights out there. Oh, and I can't forget the Princess! You too My Lady! Just kidding, I mean Gwen._**

**_To summarize, Merlin is my co. reporter and now a merlin. I am determined to crack the case that is Lancelot, Gaius and my feathery pal. I will be writing Gwaine's Gossip every day until Merlin turns back. There will be blackmail material! An update on the Suspicious Trio Case! The Apocalypse Forecast! Oh, there might be something about mead too, you never know…_**

**_This is Gwaine signing out, see ya tomorrow!_**

**_P.S Any tip-offs you could give us will be greatly appreciated. _**

**My appearance is completely made up. I don't even qualify for Slytherin. In this story, I am akin to a fictional interpretation of me, so I am my own OC I suppose.**

**Once again, if you have any ideas, please let me know. The updates get slower if I have to think up ideas for fourteen days. I don't mind if you don't tell me though.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following this or adding it to your favourites!**

**Most Importantly: Do you actually want me to continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I took a while to finish this but managed to get it to 3,270 words of story. As I mentioned before, I am my own OC. 'My' appearance and character is completely made up. Thank you to all readers, reviewers, followers and to those who favourite this. If you have any ideas, or want Mr Cheat Guide to have a part in the newspaper let me know, please!**

**Review Responses:**

**KittyMarauder-**** I am glad that you are enjoying it! I hope the new chapter is up to scratch.**

**TheMightyE-**** No, I'm not. My name alludes to Campe, as you will find it on Wikipedia. She was a female dragon from Greek Mythology who worked for Kronos by guarding a select few in Tartarus. Nice guess though, I never knew Kampe meant battler/war-horse. Cool, thanks for teaching me something! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, I hope you like the new chapter!**

**_Gwaine's Gossip-2nd Edition: The Mystery of Sir Humphrey_**

**_Hey there readers, it's good to see you all again! Well, not see you exactly, but you get what I mean. Right, down to business, one of my readers sent me a letter asking about the title of this here newspaper. Well, let's see what I can do…  
_**_'Dear Gwaine,  
Why isn't the newspaper name 'A Little Birdy Told Me'? Why is it a completely awful, horrid, vile narcissistic-'  
**Blah, blah, blah, blah.  
**'Yours aggravated-ly  
The Man You Out-Gambled.'  
**Yes, well, that is quite an interesting story. See, that was the original name of this newspaper…**_

Gwaine was sat in his closed chambers. He was fully dressed and holding a quill. A piece of blank parchment was in front of him and a full ink-pot to the side. Merlin was perched peacefully on his leather-clad shoulder, staring with equal interest at the page.

"What do you think we should call it?" Gwaine finally broke the silence with the long contemplated question.

Merlin squawked a couple of times and shuffled around impatient to be gone.

"A bird pun? Well how about 'A Little Birdy Told Me'? I mean you're the sneaky reporter so-"

"Stop right there!" A female voice cut through the room just as a young woman appeared in the room. She appeared roughly the same age as the two men, but was obviously a sorceress so they could not be sure.

Gwaine did not really care about that fact. "Well, _hello _there. You're looking mighty fine whoever you are."

"Well, thanks." The young woman shrugged uncaringly and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. Her acid-green eyes regarded the noble and the bird with something akin to curiosity. "Huh," She stated. "You look smaller in real life."

"So, sorceress?" Gwaine asked without even a hint of venom in his voice.

**_I come from outside of Camelot, you know? Sorcery's not so bad; I like to keep an open mind._**

"Nah." The woman provided casually. "I'm no sorceress; don't have Old-Religion magic. I wield a different kind."

"Okay." Gwaine drew out the word, showing his confusion and uncertainty. "And you are?"

"Kampe."

**_For a moment there, I thought she meant she was the actual Kampe. Evil, creepy snake-person, dragon-lady. Ugh, I've never liked Kampe._**

Gwaine yelped and bolted to a safer spot. Merlin flew off his shoulder with an indignant shriek. The warlock began screeching sporadically, attempting to get Gwaine out from underneath the bed. After five minutes of noise, he gave up. The warlock turned to the relaxing (she had stolen Gwaine's chair) woman and began to talk to her instead.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kampe agreed, nodding. "Gwaine can be _so _idiotic sometimes. Valley of the Fallen Kings anyone? Arthur's worse though, Agravaine is the only man in court without a single shred of red on his clothes! I mean come on people!"

Merlin clicked his beak in bemusement and resignation.

"Sorry, Spoilers!" Kampe winced as Merlin gave her his 'You're-Trying-To-Make-My-Job-Harder?!' glare. "My clothes? Sorry about that, I was in a rush so I came as I was. And no, I can't get you any. I'll see about a new jacket though."

**_It was true, she was wearing some stiff, blue, tight material on her legs (denim jeans, apparently) with a bright-green 'T-Shirt' (a close-fitting, slightly-shorter, tunic) proclaiming 'Slytherin' in silver letters. She had a jacket made of the same material as her jeans. Her shoes were the same fabric as well, but had white string called 'laces'. They were some exotic footwear called Hi-Tops._**

**_It sounds rather uncomfortable, right? I'm perfectly happy with my tunics, trousers and boots thank-you-very-much. Anyway, this was about the time I regained my senses._**

Gwaine crawled out from under the bed. His mind was working again; it had shut down in response to the word 'Kampe'. He glanced at the mysterious woman with embarrassment and fear on his face. "Right," He muttered as he pulled himself up to sit on the bed. "Okay, well, so, er…"

"Why am I here?" Kampe suggested as the knight was obviously unable to say it himself. "Yeah, so, don't name your paper 'A Little Birdy Told Me' or anything similar. Give it a name with alliteration and narcissism. Name it after yourself Gwaine!"

"May I ask why?" Gwaine managed to get out as the shock slowly receded.

"No." Kampe disappeared in a flash, effectively ending the conversation.

"Well, buddy, what do you say? Gwaine's Gossip?"

**_I still had spots in my eyes hours afterwards! That woman was evil, pure evil! It's her fault I couldn't see during training and was beaten by a rookie. It's her fault, I'm telling you! Speaking of Rookie Knights, Merlin tracked down a really nice story. We got a tipoff from one of the kitchen maids about a 'Sir Humphrey'. Apparently he has something against lyres…_**

Merlin cawed loudly. He flapped his wings lazily in order to gain height. His superior gaze raked through the lower town, attempting to spot the target. The bird's eyes glinted gold as the warlock used magic. The spell invoked an invisible-to all except Merlin- red arrow, which jumped up and down, above the oblivious Sir Humphrey. The reporter screeched into a device tied around his neck, electing a response from Gwaine.

**_Yeah, these strange things called 'walkie-talkies' arrived in a mysterious package this morning. After much prodding, we found the instructions. They let two people talk over long distances without magic. One was even adapted for Merlin's new form. Mind you, they did not come with a way to recognise people on first sight. I still have no idea how Merlin managed to find Sir Humphrey on his first try. Dumb luck, I guess._**

**_I suspect if Uther were still alive he'd be yelling 'Magic!' at the top of his lungs. With the amount of times Merlin has been accused of having magic, you would have thought there would be some restriction on that front. Well, considering Merlin shouted in Uther's face that he had magic, it wouldn't do much._**

**_So, Princess, pass a law stating that no royal can accuse Merlin has magic. While you're at it, make another one saying that Merlin is not allowed to admit to royals that he has magic, will ya? Yes Princess, hop to it! _**

**_Oh, sorry about that digression. Where were we?_**

Merlin cawed loudly. He flapped-

**_No, done that._**

which jumped up and down-

**_Sorry, right. Ah! Here we are!_**

The reporter screeched into a device tied around his neck, electing a response from Gwaine.

"You've found him Merlin?" Gwaine's voice yelled through his walkie-thingy.

Merlin let out a frustrated squawk.

"Quieter?" Gwaine was now talking at normal volume. "This okay?"

The warlock clicked his beak, giving a positive response. He folded his wings, turning his thoughts back to the matter at hand, and dropped like a stone. At street level, the bird unfurled his wings, cutting off the obscenities from Gwaine.

"Oh my Apples!" Gwaine exclaimed in a rather high-pitched voice. "Don't you dare do that again, Merlin! You scared the drunkenness out of me!"

Merlin gave an amused trill as he glided over the market stalls, tailing his victim, sorry, target.

"Don't worry!" Gwaine took a swig from a convenient skin that had appeared on the windowsill. "I'm remedying it right away!" He peered down at his feathery friend from one of the tower windows. A pair of strange, opaque glasses rested on his nose. They looked rather good on him actually.

**_Apparently they're called Eagle-Eye-Sunglasses-Prototype. The 'EESPs' came in another box marked 'Caution: Untested and Highly-Dangerous'. I still have absolutely no idea what they were going on about, unless they make me look 'Highly-Dangerous'. You guys have any idea?_**

The EESPs gave Gwaine enhanced eyesight, allowing him to see his friend with almost unparalleled clarity. It was still difficult for the knight to see the-blur-that-was-Merlin among the various people. More often than not, Gwaine just kept an eye on Sir Humphrey instead.

Everything was absolutely fine, until Sir Humphrey started to head back into the castle. Merlin tailed the knight, dipping lower into the crowd. The bird darted around with ease, his magic assisting his endeavour. Gwaine was worse off. The noble was leaning out the window, his common sense having already fallen out. One of his hands gripped the windowsill, the other a skin of ale. His entire torso was almost upside-down (EESPs miraculously on!) as he stared at Sir Humphrey. Ever so surely, Gwaine's lower body was inching out the window. Sir Humphrey reached the castle entrance and it became too much for the drunk. His alcohol was the first to go, followed by a lunging arm. His entire body was soon tumbling through the air, the almost-drunk whooping with delight.

A conveniently placed bale of hay caught the knight, softening his landing with help from Merlin's magic. Unfortunately, the EESPs finally acted up. The black eye-wear blew up in Gwaine's face, resulting in singed eyebrows, spots in front of his eyes, and pink vision.

**_I'm pretty sure Kampe gave me those glasses. They made me see spots, she made me see spots, and therefore they are her invention. My vision is no longer pink, thankfully, but it is now a bright, horrible green._**

Merlin flew onward. The knowledge that Gwaine was safe lifted a great burden from his mind. The warlock was still pretty sure that someone would be hurt by the time edition fourteen came out. He just hoped it was Morgana.

The Dragonlord glided silently and stared at Sir Humphrey. Then knight looked innocent enough with his wide, grey eyes and his short, bleach-blonde hair. Merlin flapped his wings gently, taking a corner with ease. The many servants grinned after him, some giving fond waves. The bird winked back, his beak seeming to form an idiotic grin.

Sir Humphrey continued his stroll through the castle, strangely oblivious to his feathery entourage. The knight was making for the armoury, albeit along a lengthy, winding route. Merlin doubted that there was a lyre propped next to the shields. The warlock was becoming fairly sure that he would have to take things into his own hands, well wings, due to the fact that no-one in the castle seemed to own a lyre.

They had passed through the entire fort, not counting personal chambers, the dungeons or the catacombs. Merlin sighed, unsuccessfully trying to hold his breath. They had wandered near the castle toilets for no reason at all and Merlin was beginning to wonder if the knight knew where he was going. Just as the warlock was about to give up, the armoury appeared in front of them. The Dragonlord was confused; the arms depot was on the other side of the castle.

Shrugging, Merlin flew over to perch on one of the shields, sensing that Sir Humphrey might take a while. After the first few hours, the bird had played a hundred and sixty two games of noughts and crosses. He was evenly matched with his opponent, and the current game was at a standstill. Of course, he was up against himself so…

"Squawk!" Sir Humphrey's sword hit the ground with a clang and Merlin yelled loudly in response. The warlock focused on the narrowed eyes of Sir Humphrey and immediately knew that something was wrong. Music drifted to the bird's ears, music he had not heard due to his difficult game. Merlin could not quite make out what the tune was, but he knew the instrument well enough.

It was a lyre.

With a fearsome battle cry, Sir Humphrey charged out of the armoury. The shield Merlin was clutching flickered out, disappearing into thin air. Merlin shot out of the room just as it disintegrated. He made it out in the nick of time, a wall crashing in to existence a moment later. Sparing only a glance for the insignificant wall, the merlin flapped its wings and took off in the direction of Sir Humphrey's swishing cloak. He rounded the corner and began swerving around the faces of servants and nobles alike. The music was getting louder, the tune some foreign melody Merlin might have heard during a noble's visit. Sir Humphrey was almost impossible to keep up with. A path was automatically cleared for the knight, servants disappearing with a pop. The knight charged around a corner, Merlin hot on his heels. Stone flew past, doors creaking and slamming in a blur of noise. The knight suddenly halted, forcing Merlin to spread his wings in an attempt to slow down. The warlock blinked, looking for the source of the beautiful music.

All he could see was a lyre.

Oh, and Gwaine.

**_Yeah, it's me! I picked a few lessons on my travels. Tavern entertainment gets you more that Tavern brawls, you know. So, anyway, I woke up in a pile of hay (Been there, done that) which was actually about to be dumped into the stables (Yep, that to). A grinning, rose-tinted, stable-boy was standing over me, trying to calculate where the most poo-filled spot was (Okay, serious déj_****_à_****_ vu here). I managed to scramble out before he could tip the cart. I tried the 'walkie-talkie' a couple of times but Merlin refused to answer. He claims it was because of an extreme noughts and crosses game. How can a noughts and crosses game be extreme? I suppose if it's against Princess, sore loser that one, you really have to think things through._**

**_Back to the story, so I then went looking for a lyre. As it turns out, everybody's have been smashed, some bloke in the middle of the knight. Knight, night. Get it? Haha! No! Please not the potatoes, or the tomatoes! I was saving those for dinner! OW! Wait a second! Are we even supposed to have potatoes and tomatoes? I mean, didn't a sorcerer produce them or something? Alright! Alright! Shutting up now!_**

**_Gees, does no one appreciate my sense of humour?_**

**_Hem, moving on, as it turned out one of the towns-folk (see, peasants is demeaning, Princess!) had one stashed away. He didn't want his home ransacked and gave it to me for an apple. His name was Cheat Guide or something like that. Apparently, if I want to take over Camelot_ _I need to 'Get Merlin on your [my] side and it will be plain sailing from there'. He also told me to 'Aim for Arthur Pendragon's sword arm, he isn't ambidextrous'. Now why did no one think of that before…?_**

**_Yeah, so, I hurried in the vague direction of the toilets, Mr Guide told me to go that way and as it turned out, he was right. I get the feeling that this guy will be very helpful for future editions; he might even get his own column!_**

**_I played the lyre somewhere near the latrines. Not too close though, they stink. It only took maybe seven minutes. Thank goodness, because I'm definitely out of practice, I went from 'Minos' Mourning' to 'Dragon's Opera' in about three minutes. Most people seemed to like it though._**

**_Anyway! Seven minutes after I began, Sir Humphrey shot around the corner with murder in his eyes. Merlin did an inelegant stop mid-air before asking me 'What in the name of the Old Religion' I was up to. Now, apparently, is still not the time to ask why he swears by the magical side of things. I suppose it's each to their own, though, I like apples and Merlin likes magic._**

**_Uh, no he doesn't! Princess, you didn't see anything._**

**_Backtracking a moment. So Merlin slammed to a halt behind the vicious-looking Sir Humphrey. The knight shouted a war cry that sounded suspiciously like 'For Flopsy!'_ _I was forced to abandon my comrade. Morag the lyre was torn to pieces by Sir Humphrey in seconds. May she rest in peace. *Sob*_**

**_Sorry, this is supposed to be factual, not emotional, but Morag…*Sob*_**

**_Merlin can take over from here…_**

The warlock stared in shock as the lyre was systematically dismembered. Sir Humphrey was ruthless, leaving a teary Gwaine to weep over his new friend. Merlin gave the noble a look, clearly asking him what in the name of the Triple Goddess had happened. It took a particularly loud screech of 'Kampe!' to get Gwaine's attention.

"Sir Humphrey," Gwaine managed to address the knight with only a slight sniffle. "Please excuse me for asking, but what is your problem with poor, innocent lyres?"

Sir Humphrey snorted, eliciting a snuffle from Gwaine. "They killed Flopsy!" The known-noble shouted predictably. "Their music cut deep into his heart! Their horrible screeches drove him to choke on his food! I will avenge him!" He punched the air with a determined expression upon his face, looking for the entire world like one of those heroes from the celebratory plays.

Merlin clacked a question, silently asking Gwaine to enquire. The hidden-noble found his voice, covering his sobs with curiosity. "Was Flopsy your rabbit?"

"No, why does everybody think that?" Sir Humphrey's tone betrayed exasperation and confusion. He had apparently gotten tired of that question a while ago. "He was my dog. A pure-bred Cocker Spaniel, thirteen years old. So much life ahead of him." Sir Humphrey began sniff, creating a sorrowful orchestra with Gwaine.

Merlin rolled his eyes, aggravated by the dramatics. He prepared to let out a particularly annoyed squawk, gathering all the volume he could into one, piercing shriek.

"Merlin, what do you mean their life expectancy is ten to fifteen years?"

**_Everything was resolved; Sir Humphrey finally understood that Flopsy died of old-age and now music fills the streets of Camelot again. Morag Junior has been made from the wood of her ancestor and is a new, loyal friend. Princess awarded Morag Senior the title 'Killed in the Line of Duty' I will visit her grave every Sunday. He also referred me to Gaius, I'm not sure why though…_**

**_Mr Cheat Guide is considering our proposition. If he decides to join, he will answer any non-personal questions. As he put it 'Questions concerning the Merlin Universe and not your life', whatever that might mean._**

**_Yes, so I promised you an update on the Mysterious Trio. That is Merlin, Lancelot and Gaius. I found something, Lancelot has a ring with the initials SUSFTMINATS. Merlin has a neckerchief with the letters embroidered on it and Gaius has a gold coin._**

**_Super _****_Ultion Society Focused Towards Mining Iron, Now Aiding Triskaidekaphobic Sorcerers?_**

**_Sloths Under Symmachy, Testing Many Initial Newbies After Ten Seconds?_**

**_Segmented Undecided Simpletons Failing Their Multiple Numerous Aboulia Treatment Solutions?_**

**_Somehow Undermining Simple _****_Thelemic Measures Now Activating The Supercargo?_**

**_As you can tell, I have no idea. Your ideas would be appreciated, the stranger, the better! Kids do read this, mind you, so nothing naughty!_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and any tipoffs would be awesome. Things might get boring and then we'd have to make trouble…_**

**_Signing Off,  
Gwaine_**


End file.
